leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Pokémon (TCG)/Pokémon that have appeared as Dark Pokémon
|type=Psychic|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=1/82|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Rare Holo|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=18/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Rare|jpnum3=037/048}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=19/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Water|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=20/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Rare Holo|jpnum3=044/048|enset4=Legendary Collection|enrarity4=Rare Holo|ennum4=4/110}} |type=Fire|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=21/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Rare Holo|jpnum3=042/048}} |type=Colorless|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=5/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=22/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare|enset3=Legendary Collection|enrarity3=Rare Holo|ennum3=5/110}} |type=Fighting|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=6/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=23/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=7/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=24/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Water|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=8/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=25/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Psychic|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=26/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Fighting|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=10/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=27/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Lightning|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=28/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Psychic|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=12/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=29/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Uncommon|jpnum3=028/048|enset4=Legendary Collection|enrarity4=Rare Holo|ennum4=8/110}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=13/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=30/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=14/82|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=31/82|jpsetlink2=Team Rocket|jpset2=Rocket Gang|jprarity2=Rare|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Uncommon|jpnum3=021/048}} |type=Fire|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=32/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Pokémon Web|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=022/048}} |type=Colorless|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=33/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon|enset2=Legendary Collection|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=38/110}} |type=Lightning|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Water|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Lightning|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Pokémon Web|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=027/048}} |type=Fighting|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=41/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Colorless|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=42/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Common|enset2=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum2=17|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards|enset3=Legendary Collection|enrarity3=Rare Holo|ennum3=6/110}} |type=Fighting|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=43/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=44/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Common}} |type=Water|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=45/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon|enset2=Legendary Collection|enrarity2=Rare Holo|ennum2=9/110}} |type=Water|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=46/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Uncommon|enset2=Legendary Collection|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=39/110||jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Uncommon|jpnum3=024/048}} |type=Colorless|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Common|ennum=51/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Common}} |type=Lightning|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=83/82|jpsetlink=Neo Discovery|jpset=Crossing the Ruins...|jprarity=SuperRare Holo|enset2=Legendary Collection|enrarity2=Rare Holo|ennum2=7/110}} |type=Lightning|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=1/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fighting|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Psychic|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Water|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=5/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Psychic|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=6/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fire|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=7/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Colorless|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=8/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Metal|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fire|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=10/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fighting|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/105|jpsetlink=Neo Discovery|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=17/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light..|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Fire|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=18/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Water|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=19/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Psychic|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=20/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Colorless|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Water|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=32/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=33/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Lightning|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Psychic|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Water|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fighting|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Colorless|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Water|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|jpset=Team Rocket's Ambition|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=H12}} |type=Water|jpset=Team Rocket's Ambition|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=H17}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Team Rocket's Ambition|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=H22}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Team Rocket's Ambition|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=H25}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Team Rocket's Ambition|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=H26}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Team Rocket's Ambition|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=H30}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Grass|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards|enset2=Best of Game|ennum2=6|jpset2=Pokémon Web|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=017/048}} |type=Grass|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards|enset2=Best of Game|ennum2=7|jpset2=Pokémon Web|jprarity2=Rare Holo|jpnum2=041/048}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Hidden Legends|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/101|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=071/084}} |type=Lightning|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=039/084}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=016/084}} |type=Lightning|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=037/084}} |type=Fire|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=5/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=021/084}} |type=Psychic|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=6/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=043/084}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=7/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=052/084}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=8/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=034/084}} |type=Psychic|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=044/084}} |type=Darkness|type2=Metal|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=10/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=072/084}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare|ennum=15/109|jpset=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum=013/020|jpset2=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum2=014/020}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare|ennum=16/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=014/084}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare|ennum=17/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=058/084}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness |enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare|ennum=18/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=051/084}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare|ennum=19/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=070/084}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness |enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Rare|ennum=20/109|jpset=Black Deck Kit|jpnum=011/020|jpset2=Black Deck Kit|jpnum2=012/020}} |type=Darkness|type2=Grass|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=29/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=012/084}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=30/109|jpset=Black Deck Kit|jpnum=002/020}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=31/109|jpset=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum=011/020}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=32/109|jpset=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum=012/020}} |type=Lightning|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=33/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=038/084}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=013/084}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/109|jpset=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum=003/020}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/109|jpset=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum=004/020}} |type=Fire|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/109|jpset=Black Deck Kit|jpnum=006/020}} |type=Fire|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/109|jpset=Black Deck Kit|jpnum=005/020}} |type=Lightning|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/109|jpset=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum=006/020}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness |enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=40/109|jpset=Black Deck Kit|jpnum=009/020}} |type=Fighting|type2=Darkness |enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=41/109|jpset=Black Deck Kit|jpnum=010/020}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=42/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=015/084}} Category:Dark Pokémon (TCG)